vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shank
Summary Once a member of a crime family, Robert Torres started a revenge quest against the same family, which later took everything from him. As an enforcer of Caesar, leader of the family, he took payments from those who didn't feel like paying and protected the family from threats alongside his friend, Falcone. After getting a job to kill the mayor alongside Caesar's personal bodyguard, he killed the latter in defense of his girlfriend, the information of which quickly got to the family's leader. Not long after some of the strongest members of the family attacked Robert and his family, killing the girl and leaving Torres himself to die. Shank came back to take revenge upon his former allies, killing anybody who stood in his way. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C Name: Robert Torres, Shank Origin: Shank Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, retired mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled Brawler, Capable Marksman, Explosion Manipulation with grenades, Fire Manipulation with Molotov Cocktails Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Can fight enemies who can damage him, tore out a shark's jaw and crushed a man's skull, sliced through the tail of a helicopter with his chainsaw, can easily kill enemies who survived getting crushed with a boat by a crane machine) Speed: Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Kept up with Cassandra, who could block his bullets with her sword, was able to disappear and appear behind one of his targets in a literal blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Capable of knocking around men larger than himself, swinging around a chainsaw like it's nothing and walking around with a minigun) Striking Strength: Building Class (Crushed a man's skull, can break metal shields) Durability: Building level (Undamaged by a nearly point-blank explosion which destroyed a barn and an explosion of a digging mine) Stamina: Peak human Range: Extended melee range with Chainsaw. Tens of meters with his most accurate ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: Two shanks, chainsaw (capable of cutting a helicopter's tail), dual machetes, katana, chains, sledgehammer, throwing knives, dual pistols, shotgun, uzi, grenades, mines, molotovs Intelligence: Above Average (While not a genius, Shank has been seen coming up with plans on the go, such as cutting off a thug's arm and following the blood trail he made to his boss, is also capable of using the environment to his advantage) Weaknesses: Usually rushes into a fight without a plan other than to kill everything that tries to kill him, vulnerable without his weapons. Feats: *Gained revenge by killing his former criminal family including its mob boss *Killed every major officer of the Militia including general Magnus and took the organization down *Can rip off a shark's jaws *Escaped an electric chair, put someone else in it and killed 3 other goons in 10 seconds *Survived a helicopter crashing into the water *Survived a wooden beam supporting a church bell falling on top of him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Grapple:' Shank grabs the opponent, beating them to death with a weapon of choice or using as meat shields *'Pounce:' Shank jumps a few feet into the air, landing on an opponent and beating them with a weapon of choice *'Counter:' Shank counters his opponent's attack, using their own weapon against them *'Wall Ride/Jump:' Can run on walls using his Shanks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shank Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Mercenaries Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chain Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8